Even In My Dream
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: kisah Yunho yang menyukai Jaejoong sahabat nya yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Even In My Dream...

Author : Me... Echa CeLia aka Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, hurt, /gaje/

Pair : YunJae !

**Yoo Check It...**

Namja tampan ini terus menari-narikan jari jemarinya disalah satu lembar kertas putih, menyusun goresan-goresan tangannya menjadi sebuah gambaran abstrak yang setengah jadi. Bibirnya sedikit mempout, kemudian digerakannya lagi dengan cepat dan lincah pencil yang ada dalam genggaman. Namja tampan ini tersenyum manis ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang sungguh menakjubkan hanya dengan waktu 10 menit dia dapat menciptakan gambaran sempurna seorang sosok yang sangat cantik dikertas yang tadinya putih.

Dipandanginya hasil karyanya dan sekali lagi senyum manis terukir diwajah tampannya yang manly.

" Kau sungguh cantik Jaejoongie... Kapan aku bisa memilikimu ? Bahkan jika itu hanya dalam mimpiku... " Gumamnya, wajah tampannya menjadi berubah dan terlihat sedih. Sorot matanya yang tadi terisi penuh akan cinta kini kosong dan menatap lurus rerumputan kecil disekitarnya.

" Aku terlalu takut... " Gumamnya lagi kemudian menunjukkan senyum yang tadi lenyap.

Namja ini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk disebuah pohon besar dihalaman kampusnya. Dipasangnya kaca mata minus nya sehingga menutupi setengah dari ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruang kelas, yang beberapa orang berlarian masuk kesana.

" Aah aku akan telat lagi... " Gumamnya, ketika melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang masuk kekelas yang ditujunya. Segera namja ini berlari memasuki kelasnya.

" Jung Yunho... " Panggil dosennya, Yunho nama dari namja itu menatap datar dosen didepannya.

" Berikan contoh yang lebih baik pada teman-temanmu ! " Tegur dosen yang kemudian tersenyum padanya. Yunho mengangguk dan segera mengambil kursi dipaling belakang dekat dengan namja cantik yang tadi berada dalam lukisan indahnya.

" Hihihihi' Yunnie telat lagi... " Ucap namja cantik ini dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat namja cantik ini.

" Yaaa jangan hanya menatapku saja, kau merindukan ku ? " Tanya namja cantik sedikit dengan nada pelan seperti berbisik.

" Selalu... " Sahut Yunho menatap lekat mata besar yang kini semakin membesar kemudian pipi putih itu menjadi memerah.

" Aku tau, karna aku juga selalu merindukan Yunnie_, my best friend_... " Sahutnya dan tersenyum malu, kemudian membuang mukanya untuk berpura-pura memperhatikan dosen yang menjelaskan didepan.

Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari namja cantik ini. Tak bisakah selama 2 tahun mereka selalu bersama namja cantik ini berhenti memanggilnya _' best friend '_ ? Yaa Yunho ingin lebih dari itu, lebih dari sekedar teman baik ataupun sahabat ! Lebih dari pada seseorang yang disukai.

' Kekasih ! Aku ingin kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu, bisakah itu terjadi ? Jaejoong ? ' Ucapnya dalam hati dan terus memperhatikan Jaejoong, namja yang benar-benar membuat pikirannya tak fokus selama 1 tahun terakhir ini.

Mereka sudah dua tahun saling mengenal dan sangat dekat sejak awal. Sikap Jaejoong yang manja membuat Yunho yang jenius selalu tersenyum. Mereka bertemu diacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dikampus ini. Dan keduanya mengambil jurusan yang sama arsitektur. Awal perjumpaan pun cukup mengesankan bagi Yunho, ketika itu Jaejoong yang terlambat dapat hukuman dari senior mereka. Yunho merasa kasian karna wajah cantiknya itu ingin menangis dengan hukum beratnya, dan ketika dia menyelesaikan apa dari tugas yang diperintahkan senior-senior padanya, Yunho membantu Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kasian dimatanya. Tentu, dia harus membersihkan gedung olahraga kampus mereka seorang diri, maka dari itu yunho pun membantunya. Dan sejak itulah mereka berkenalan dan dekat hingga sekarang.

Namun beberapa bulan setelah mengenal Jaejoong seorang yang jenius seperti Yunho menjatuhkan hatinya. Dia sadar yang dirasanya adalah cinta, yaa dia tau pasti bagaimana perasaannya. Hingga satu tahun yang lalu Yunho merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan semua perasaannya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin dicintainya, tapi semua itu tak bisa dilakukannya, karna apa ? Satu hal yang sungguh menjadikannya sebagai pengecut, TAKUT ! Rasa takut akan kebencian Jaejoong jika dia mengungkapkan itu, rasa takut jika dia tak bisa melihat wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum didepannya itu. Yaa Jung Yunho terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur pada Jaejoong, dan menyimpan angannya untuk memiliki namja ini.

" Yunnie ! " Panggil Jaejoong pelan dan menyentuh tangannya, Yunho segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang bingung dengan reaksinya tadi.

" Kau melamun ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat cute jika dia mengerjab-ngerjabkan.

" Sedikit... " Sahut Yunho dan melepas kaca mata yang tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

" Tentang apa ? Kau terlihat bagus jika tanpa kaca mata minus mu... " ucap Jaejoong dan memberi komentar tentang kaca mata yang mengganggu ketampanan Yunho.

" Masa lalu !, dan gomawo, kau sudah cukup sering mengatakan hal itu... " Sahut Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

" Ooh, kau tau kan kau akan selalu nampak lebih baik dengan atau tanpa kaca mata itu, kau akan selalu terlihat tampan didepanku... " Ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis. Ada rasa bahagia menelusup hatinya jika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja diatas semua itu dia menginginkan lebih namja cantik yang memikat hatinya ini.

.

.

.

_Jung Mansion..._

" Yaa Yunho ! Kenapa tak coba ungkapkan saja padanya ? Ini sudah lebih satu tahun ketika kau menyatakan padaku kalau kau mencintai namja cantik seperti malaikat, Kim Jaejoong ! " Teriak namja bersuara husky ini dan melempar bantal yang tadi dia pegang.

" Aaiish... Itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Park Yoochun ! " Sahut Yunho dan menghindari serangan bantal yang tadi ditujukan teman sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Mereka sekarang berada dikamar besar Yunho, dengan Yoochun yang ada diatas ranjang besar Yunho, dan Yunho yang mondar mandir mencari sesuatu.

" Hey, hey, duduklah bro ! Rileks ! " Tegur Yoochun yang jengah melihat Yunho sedari tadi mondar mandir seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang tak jelas. Yunho tak peduli dengan teguran sahabatnya ini.

" Duduk dan kita bicarakan semua tentang namja cantikmu itu ! " Perintah Yoochun.

" Tapi aku... "

" DUDUK ku bilang ! " Tegas Yoochun sekali lagi dan Yunho menghela napasnya kemudian duduk disofa empuknya.

" Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, itu hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan... " Ucap Yoochun langsung. Yunho menatapnya bingung.

_" Listening to me_ Yunho ! Bukannya aku lelah mendengar setiap ceritamu, tapi ada baiknya jika kau mengungkapkannya, jadi beban hatimu itu akan segera lepas karna... "

" Tapi Yoochun... "

" Dengarkan aku dulu, jangan menyela ! Kau bilang dia akan senang jika kau memberinya sesuatu, bahkan hal kecil yang kau berikan padanya dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hatikan ? Apa kau tak berpikir sebelumnya Yunho ? " Tanya Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho yang hanya diam.

" Berpikir tentang apa ? " Tanya Yunho polos.

" Aaiish, tentang perasaannya padamu, bukankah dia juga sama perhatiannya dengan dirimu Yunho ? Itu artinya dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu ! Huh, aku sudah lama membiarkan ini berharap kau mengerti semuanya, tapi ternyata... " Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh ringan dan Yunho, dia membesarkan kedua matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang disimpulkan oleh Yoochun.

" _Really ?_ " Tanya Yunho takjub pada Yoochun yang merebahkan dirinya santai diranjang.

" _Yes ! Let's go do it brother ! Say you'r love..._ " Sahut Yoochun pasti.

" Tapi... "

" _Ooh please_ Yunho_, just say you'r love, _dan dia milikmu ! " Ucap Yoochun memelas, terkadang dia sedikit kasihan dengan Yunho yang terlalu polos dalam meraba perasaan. Ya mungkin karna ini untuk pertama kalinya buatnya, tak seperti dirinya yang sudah menjatuhkan hati kepada puluhan yeoja dan namja.

_" Trust me it work !_ " Tambah Yoochun lagi dan menatap Yunho yang terlihat bimbang.

" Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali Chunnie, ku rasa untuk saat ini aku bisa menggenggam penuh hatiku... " Ucap Yunho dan menatap lurus lantai.

" _Ooh god ! Okey_, hari ini dan waktu sekarang kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi jika melihatnya dan berada disampingnya, hatimu pasti akan menjerit lebih, dan setelah dari itu semua aku akan berada disini untuk mendengarkanmu ?_ Please_ Yun, sudah cukup pendekatanmu selama ini, _shoot now_ ! " Perintah Yoochun dan membentuk tangannya seperti sebuah pistol.

" Tidak sekarang Yoochun~ah... " Sahut Yunho pelan, dia sedikit ragu akan semua itu. Disatu sisi Yunho tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong dan merusak hubungan manis mereka, disisi yang lainnya lagi, Yunho sangat ingin memiliki namja cantik itu sebagai temannya. Sungguh semua itu membuatnya bingung sekarang.

" Aku perlu waktu untuk memantapkan hatiku, aku akan melakukannya jika aku siap, okey... " Yunho memandang Yoochun yang menatapnya, kemudian menghela napasnya berat.

*** Even In My Dream ***

_1 Weeks Latter_

Jaejoong mengamati lukisan yang dibuatnya, ditengoknya Yunho yang berasa disampingnya. Bibirnya mempout, dan menatap lukisan Yunho.

" Punya mu kenapa selalu lebih bagus dari punya ku... " Rengek Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh mendengar rengekan Jaejoong yang kini menarik-narik lengan bajunya seperti anak kecil.

" Punya mu juga bagus Joongie coba ku lihat... " Ucap Yunho, sesegeranya Jaejoong menyembunyikan hasil lukisannya.

" Aniii... Kau tidak boleh lihat lukisan ku ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan dengan segera membuat buku gambar besarnya kedalam tas.

" Kau jahat sekali, dari dulu aku tak pernah melihat hasil gambaranmu sedangkan kau... "

" Yaaa, kau selalu melihat hasil rancangan ku, desain ku, dan kau juga... "

" Heey, itu berbeda, itu memang harus diperlihatkan semua orang juga melihatnya, tapi setiap kali kau melukis kau pasti menyembunyikannya, tidak kah kau... "

" Nanti, suatu saat aku pasti akan menunjukkannya... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dengan suara lirihnya.

" Huuh, kau benar-benar jahat Jaejoong ah... " Yunho sedikit membuang mukanya, berpura-pura marah atas sikap Jaejoong. Meski bagaimana pun juga dia sangat tau dirinya tak bisa akan benar-benar marah pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap lekat Yunho.

" Aku memang jahat, tapi penjahat yang mencintaimu lebih dari pada apapun... " Sahut Jaejoong dan tersenyum getir, Yunho membelalakan matanya dan cepat menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini berpura-pura sibuk membereskan kotak pensilnya. Seakan-akan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. Yunho mencubit pelan kakinya yang menekuk duduk dibawah pohon tempat biasa dia bersantai dengan Jaejoong. Yunho terus menatap sosok Jaejoong yang kini pipinya mulai memerah, mungkin karna malu.

" Joongie... " Panggil Yunho masih dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, dia terlalu senang dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi, tapi dia juga takut kalau itu hanya dalam pendengarannya saja.

" Hmm... " Sahut Jaejoong singkat dan berusaha tak membalas tatapan Yunho.

" Mau kah kau makan malam dengan ku ? " Tanya Yunho langsung, entah kenapa kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, ini ajakan Yunho untuk pertama kali padanya. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat, bukan berarti mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi dirinya, Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Dan semua tentangnya bukan berarti Yunho mengetahuinya. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang disimpannya. Yunho menatap mata bulat besar itu penuh harap. Kemudian dia melihat senyum indah terlukis diwajah putih dan cantik itu.

" Tentu, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, dinner pertama kalinya buatku setelah dua tahun ini... Aku jadi tak sabar Yunho~ah... " Jawab Jaejoong terlihat senang dan membuat lega hati Yunho yang dari tadi berdebar dan berdetak tak teratur.

" Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu kemudian... " Sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang bak malaikat.

.

.

_At 07.00 PM at Dinner..._

_Purple line resto_

Jaejoong mengedarkan seluruh Pandangannya kesekitar restauran yang sepi ini. Yaa benar-benar sangat sepi, bisa dibilang hanya ada mereka berdua ditengah-tengah ruangan restauran yang megah ini. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Dan namja tampan yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dengan setelan pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat elegan ini hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sungguh tak ada seorang tamu pun didapatinya disini. Sesaat kemudian wajah keterkejutannya terlihat, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang.

" Gomawo Yunho~ah... " Ucap jaejoong dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

" Ini hari spesial, jadi aku ingin hanya ada aku dan kau disini... " sahut Yunho dan memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya. Yunho tak ingin membuang waktu dia sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Bahkan untuk dinner berduan dengan kekasih hatinya ini pun sudah dipikirkannya 3 hari yang lalu bersama sahabatnya, dan seharian tadi mereka sibuk mengurus semuanya hanya untuk malam ini. Yaa malam yang sangat bersejarah bagi Yunho.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sudah menyantap hidangan lezat sekali-kali mereka bercanda seperti biasanya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang dan berseri-berseri. Rona merah dipipinya tak juga kunjung hilang bahkan sampai sekarang. Sama seperti Jaejoong, begitupun halnya Yunho, jantungnya berdetak cepat, perasaan gugup sangat menguasai hatinya. Terlebih sekarang.

Ini waktunya hidangan penutup. Dan disaat inilah dimana dirinya akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dengan tak tik yang sudah dibuatnya dengan Yoochun dan kekasihnya.

" Waaah ice cream... " Ucap senang Jaejoong ketika pelayan memberikannya mangkuk ice cream dengan tatanan yang sangat cantik disana sini nya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang langsung menyendok ice creamnya, dia sangat suka ice cream rasa vanila, dan Yunho tau akan itu.

" Kau suka ? " Tanya Yunho dengan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

" Aku suka semuanya, semua dari malam ini adalah terbaik... Goomawoyo Yunho... " Jawab Jaejoong dengan gaya kekanak-kanak, Yunho tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

" Huuh ? " Mata Jaejoong membulat besar ketika dia mendapati sesuatu yang aneh berada didalam ice creamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak sempurna, Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kemudian menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lembut.

" Yun..hoo.. " Ucap pelan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Jaejoong menatap mangkuk ice creamnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut tadi.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini membersihkan sebuah cincin yang berlumuran ice cream dengan tisu. Mata Jaejoong seakan bersinar melihat cincin yang berada ditangannya, air matanya hampir jatuh.

" Yunho... " Panggilnya dan menatap namja tampan yang berada didepannya tersenyum manis.

" Ini, ini... " Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya, dan mendekati Jaejoong, diambilnya cincin yang tadi berada ditangan Jaejoong. Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong shock dan matanya semakin membesar.

Yunho meraih jemari jaejoong dan memakaikan cincin yang indah itu di jari manis Jaejoong.

_" Will you be my boyfriend ? No, no, no I mean it lovely... Please be my love..._ " Ucap Yunho lembut dan penuh dengan cintanya. Yaa matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang mendalam dan tulus.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi ada rasa bahagia tergambar dari sorot matanya.

" Bolehkah aku kebelakang untuk sebentar ? " Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho menghela napasnya.

" Please... " Mohon Jaejoong, dan Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan sedikit berlari menuju kebelakang, toilet.

Yunho mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Jaejoong belum menjawab permintaannya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit lebih dulu. Rasa-rasanya teramat sakit hingga seorang Park Yoochun yang kini disampingnya pun tak disadarinya keberadaannya. Yunho memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

" Sabarlah bro, dia belum mengatakan apapun, mungkin dia gugup, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja... " Yoochun mengusap bahu sahabatnya yang tertunduk lemas. Kemudian mereka dikagetkan dengan bunyi suara dari ponsel Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja. Yunho menatap Yoochun, Yoochun mengangguk, dia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya juga selama 2 tahun yunho memegang dan sekarang sedang membuka pesan yang tadi masuk. Mata Yunho membesar sempurna, rasa-rasanya kakinya tak berpijak lagi, dia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sekarang. Cairan bening seketika itu juga menyeruak keluar dari mata sipitnya. Yoochun memeganggi tubuh lemas Yunho yang ingin terjatuh. Dia paham betul apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini. Ya bukan kah Yoochun juga tadi melihat dan membaca isi dari pesannya.

" Mianhae Yun... " Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Yunho yang kini menangis dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka ketika dilihatnya ponselnya berada ditangan Yunho. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menuju kearah Yunho.

" Yun.. Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong miris. Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang memucat entah karna apa. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur sekarang, bagaikan bumi melepaskan bebannya dan memberikan pada Yunho. Semua begitu cepat dan menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dari pada apapun yang pernah dirasakannya.

" Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong lagi, tapi Yunho hanya memandang namja ini dalam diamnya dan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata musangnya. Yoochun diam, dia tak ingin berkomentar apapun tentang kejadian ini.

" Yun... "

" Mianhae... " Ucap Yunho dan memberikan ponsel yang tadi dipegangnya kepada pemiliknya. Jaejoong melihat ponselnya, matanya sedikit terbelalk kemudain menatap Yunho yang mengusap cairan bening dari matanya.

" Mianhae Joongie, aku sungguh tidak tau kalau kau... " Ponsel Jaejoong berdering lagi, Yunho menatapnya dan dia tau pasti siapa sang penelpon itu. Yunho mengangguk pada Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Bebannya serasa bertambah, luka perih hatinya sungguh tak tertahankan, rasanya dia ingin menjerit sekarang.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho nanar, cairan bening ingin mendesak keluar dari matanya. Dia menghela napasnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan telponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong memutus sambungan telponnya. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, dipandangnya sosok kuat yang dilanda kerapuhan diri itu dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Mianhae Yunho aku harus pergi... Sekali lagi mianhae, dan gomawo untuk semuanya... " Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Yunho diam dia tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk.

" Pergilah karna itu mungkin akan lebih baik buatnya, buat hatinya yang remuk, dan untuk semua kebodohannya... " Ucap Yoochun tajam, mewakili perasaan Yunho yang benar-benar porak poranda sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap sosok Yunho yang terus membelakanginya. Kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju kearah luar. Yunho memejamkan matanya buliran cairan bening menetes indah dari kelopak matanya dan membasahi wajah tampannya.

" _Even in my dream, I cant..._ " Gumam Yunho lirih.

***** TBC or END ?**

Jika tidak keberatan review ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Even In My Dream.

Author : Jung Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Pair : YunJae !

**BOY X BOY, DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

_**More Than That !**_

**Yoo Check It...**

_1 Weeks Latter_

**YUNHO POV**

Ku kerjab-kerjabkan mata ku memandang lelangitan kamarku yang besar. Sudah satu minggu, benar sudah satu minggu sejak hari yang mengenaskan buatku itu. Sejak hari itu, rasa-rasanya aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Terlalu sakit sehingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Sangat sakit, hatiku, dadaku. Seperti ada lubang besar dan luka yang menganga disana, aku tak bisa mengontrol semua itu, aku tak bisa mengontrol rasa sakit yang terus mendera ku dan terus mengikis ruang hatiku. Sakit, terlalu sakit.

Setetes cairan sebening kristal menetes untuk kesekian kalinya dari mataku. Aku bukan seorang namja yang cengeng, hanya saja aku tak bisa mengendalikan air mata ku untuk tidak jatuh. Seminggu terakhir ini, aku hanya mengurung diriku dikamar, rasanya aku tak berani menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia wajah ku ini. Aku terlalu malu...

Ku pandang pintu kamarku yang tadinya dibuka. Yoochun, sahabatku sejak kecil ini sekarang mendekat kearahku. Selama ini dia tak pernah absen mengunjungiku, Yoochun benar-benar mengerti diriku. Aku menatapnya dan bangkit dari ranjangku.

" Sudah saatnya menjadi Yunho yang kuat bro ! " Ucapnya dan duduk disofa, Yoochun menatapku lekat, aku balas menatapnya, aku mengerti maksudnya, sangat mengerti.

" Aku...aku... "

" Kau ingin terlihat lebih lemah dihadapannya ? Kau ingin seluruh dunia tau tentang kekalahanmu ? Tentang betapa pecundangnya dirimu setelah dengan gagahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama kau pendam ? Saatnya bangkit bro ! Sudah cukup kau mengenang rasa pahit itu, buang semua cintamu untuknya... " Tegas Yoochun padaku, aku diam. Haruskah aku membuang seluruh cintaku pada Jaejoong ? Haruskah aku melupakannya seperti saran-saran Yoochun 1 minggu terakhir ini ? Itu sulit dan terlalu mustahil buatku. Rasa cinta ku buat Jaejoong seperti sudah mendarah daging, aku tak berminat pada yeoja ataupun namja lain selain dirinya. Jaejoong, yaa hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuatku seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya dan ku rasa itu bahkan terakhir.

Aku bisa merasa tatapan tajam Yoochun kepadaku. Aku masih diam dan menunduk. Semua itu sungguh mustahil.

" Let's go ! " Ucapnya dan membuatku terbelalak kaget, aku segera memandangnya yang kini berjalan kearahku.

" Waktunya pergi kekampus, kau sudah 1 minggu absen ! Dimana predikat si jenius Jung Yunho yang melekat padamu itu ? Apa hanya karna cintanya tak terbalas sehingga seluruh kehidupannya harus hancur berantakan ! Sudah cukup waktumu untuk mengenangnya, dan sekarang, aku tak ingin dengar alasan apapun lagi ! " Yoochun menarik tanganku.

" Tapi Chun... "

" Aku tidak butuh alasan, jika kau masih sangat menyayangi sahabatmu ini, lakukan yang ku perintahkan ! " Ucap Yoochun tajam, aku menghela napasku, dan mengangguk pelan. Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya lebih dari pada ini.

" Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu... " Ucapku, Yoochun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

" It's my brother ! " Sahutnya dan kembali duduk disofa.

.

.

_At University_

' Jung Yunho kau pasti bisa ' ucapku dalam hati. Dan berjalan bersama Yoochun keluar dari area parkiran. Aku dan Yoochun beda jurusan, tapi kami selalu datang dan pulang bersama, karna dia selalu menjemputku. Ku perhatikan disekitarku, aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran diluar sedangkan diantara mereka sudah akan memulai kelasnya beberapa menit lagi. Yoochun terkekeh, aku menatapnya dan mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

" Ini festival bro ! " Ucapnya menjawab kebingunganku. Aaah shit ! Dia menipu, pantas saja Yoochun memaksa ku memakai lensa. Aku menatap kesal kearahnya.

" Heey, santai dan nikmatilah, ini akan bagus untuk mu ! " Katanya dan menyenggol lenganku, aku mendengus.

" Aaiish, kenapa namja itu menuju kemari ! " Desis Yoochun, aku memandang kearah yang dilihatnya. Mataku membesar sempurna, aliran darahku berdesir hebat, jantungku berdebar kencang, dan hatiku... Hatiku sakit.

" Yunnieeee... " Pekiknya riang dan menghambur kearahku. Aku tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, rasanya detik ini juga detak jantungku berhenti. Aku mematung ditempatku. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit melihat senyum ceria yang selalu tergambar dari wajah cantiknya.

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya lagi seakan tak ada beban dan dengan polosnya dia menggandeng tanganku. Aku masih diam mematung ditempatku dan tanpa sedikitpun bergerak.

" Yunnie kenapa ? Yunnie sakit ? " Tanyanya, aku menoleh kearahnya yang disampingku, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

" Dia memang sedang sakit ! " Sahut Yoochun sarkastik.

" Ooh jadi kau sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah saja... " Jaejoong menyentuh keningku dan wajahnya sangat khawatir.

" Bukan sakit yang seperti itu, tapi sakit yang tak akan pernah bisa kau lihat ! " Ucap Yoochun menusuk, Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan mata bulat besarnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ada kesan sedih dari sorot mata itu.

Aku mengatur napasku. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang.

" Apa... "

" Aku tidak apa-apa... " Potongku cepat pada kata-kata Jaejoong dan mencoba tersenyum. Walau disana hanya ada senyum perih yang dipaksakan terlukis. Jaejoong memperhatikan ku lekat.

" Kau benar-benar sangat tampan jika tanpa kaca mata mu ! " Ucapnya dan tersenyum manis. Ooh god, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ? Hatiku berontak, dan rasa sakit itu terus menderaku, terlebih lagi ketika senyuman itu bukan milik ku, sosok itu bukan punya ku. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin dia. Tapi...

" Kajja Yun... " Jaejoong menarik tangan ku yang digandengnya erat, aku menatap Yoochun yang terlihat sangat shock. Entahlah dia shock karna apa, mungkin karna sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang ini. Kalau memang karna itu, maka bukan hanya dia yang shock tapi juga aku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, apa dia tak merasa apapun setelah kejadian itu. Dengan gampangnya melupakan semua itu, dan tanpa beban bersikap seperti biasanya.

Benar dia tanpa sebuah dosa bersikap natural, seakan kejadian 1 minggu itu tak pernah terjadi dan memperlakukan ku seperti biasanya. Ooh please, god... Ini membuat hatiku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Apa dia tak memikirkan bagaimana aku setelah hari itu ? Apa dia tak mempunyai hati ? Bukan kah dengan begini malah akan membuat diriku bertambah berharap dengannya sedangkan harapan itu tidak ada dan dirinya sudah... God, aku harus bisa mengatasi ini, tapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengatasi hatiku lagi. Terlalu sakit dan senang diwaktu bersamaan, what should I do ?

.

.

Normal POV

Yunho duduk direrumputan dibawah pohon besar taman kampus ditempat biasanya dia merileks'kan diri, disampingnya ada Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang sejak mereka tiba disini. Jaejoong ' menyeret ' Yunho ketempat ini. Dan mengusir Yoochun jauh-jauh dari mereka.

" Kau lebih suka berada ditengah-tengah festival atau bersama dengan ku ? " Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, Yunho terhenyak dengan pertanyaan jaejoong barusan, dihentikannya gerakan tangannya dikertas putih yang tadinya dicoret-coretnya. Ditatapnya namja yang dari tadi disampingnya dan hanya didiamkannya.

" Aaah tentu saja Yunho lebih menyukai bersama ku diatas segalanya... " Ucap Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan tersenyum malu-malu dibalik jemari tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Yunho terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong, rasa-rasanya hati dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari pada yang tadi. Kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini sedangkan dia tau pasti bagaimana hancurnya perasaan namja didepannya ini saat terakhir mereka bertemu...

" Kenapa kau bertanya dan menjawab seperti itu ? " Tanya Yunho matanya masih terbelalak sempurna. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya yang semerah cherry itu dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

" Kau jahat ! Bukankah memang seperti itu ? Yunnie is my boyfriend ! " Jawabnya pelan dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Yunho semakin kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Apa maksud namja cantik ini ? Apa maksud ucapannya ?

" Maksudmu... "

" Taaadaaaa lihat ini... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan menunjukkan cincin yang satu minggu terakhir diberikan Yunho padanya malam itu. Sekali lagi Yunho sangat terkejut.

Ditutupinya mulutnya yang semakin terbuka. Dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kenyataan yang sekarang berada didepannya. Bukan kah saat itu sudah sangat jelas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seolah-olah memberikan harapan yang pupus itu lagi. Mengobati seluruh luka yang berada dihatinya, menutupi lubang besar yang menganga. Senang dan bahagia ! Itulah yang dirasakan yunho sekarang, setiap rasa keperihan dan sakit itu terganti dengan seluruh perasaan bahagia kini. Cairan bening yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya kini menetes indah dari mata musangnya.

" Yunnie... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipi Yunho.

" Mianhae... " ucapnya lagi, dan cairan sebening kristal dari mata besarnya pun bergulir dengan indah kepipi putihnya.

" Mianhae karna... " Jaejoong menghentikan katanya ketika tangan besar milik Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan nyaman namja tampan itu. Mereka diam dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan satu dan yang lainnya. Merasakan degupan jantung satu dengan yang lainnya.

" Yun... " Desis Jaejoong dan melonggarkan pelukannya, Yunho menatapnya dan menghapus cairan bening yang banjir diwajah putih Jaejoong.

" Hmm... " Sahut Yunho singkat dan menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoongnya, dapatkah dirinya menyebut Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongnya ? Miliknya ? Tentu, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong menyatakan dia menerima semua pernyataan yunho, meski tanpa sebuah pernyataan yang pasti. Tapi dengan semua yang terjadi sudah menyimpulkan hubungan diantara mereka seperti apa sekarang.

" Saranghae ! " Ucap Jaejoong pasti dan tersenyum manis, Yunho begitu sangat senang mendengar ungkapan yang dari satu minggu lalu ingin sekali didengarnya, bagaikan hati dan jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya. Tak ada kata yang bisa diungkapkan Yunho bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

" Yunnie... " Rengek manja Jaejoong ketikaYyunho hanya diam dan takjub. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat penuh cinta, dua sudut bibirnya membuat senyum yang sangat indah, tak ada lagi wajah yang menderita itu, tak ada lagi wajah kesakitan disana, tak ada lagi senyum pahit yang dipaksa, semua lebih dari pada semula.

" Nado saranghae... Jeongmal... Saranghamnida... " Sahut Yunho mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Rasanya hanya dengan kata tak ada yang bisa mewakili hatinya untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada namja cantik yang sudah menyita hatinya ini.

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho membuat yunho kaget namun kemudian terkekeh ringan. Wajah namja cantik bak malaikat didepannya ini memerah karna malu dan menunduk.

" Joongie malu ? " Tanya Yunho menggoda, dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

" Kenapa harus malu ? Bukankah... " Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika dering ponsel Jaejoong didengarnya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya ketika melihat sang pemanggilnya. Yunho menghela napas beratnya, Jaejoong menatapnya seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Yunho mengerti dan tau pasti siapa yang menelpon Jaejoongnya kini. Rasanya hatinya kembali sakit lagi, luka itu datang lagi menoreh ruang hatinya, bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

" Jankkanman Yun... " Ucap Jaejoong dan beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho menatapnya dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Hatinya bagaikan teriris belati dan ratusan kali. Ditundukannya kepalanya menatap rerumputan kecil disekitarnya, otaknya sedikit berpikir, dipejamkannya matanya.

' Apa ini benar ? Apa ini nyata atau hanya khayalan ku semata ? Apa yang tadi itu hanya terjadi dalam imagin ku ? Dan sekarang lah kenyataan yang sesbenarnya ? Ooh god... Kenapa harus seperti ini ? Kenapa harus sesakit ini lagi ? ' Jerit Yunho dalam hatinya, disentuhnya dadanya dimana rasa sakit itu terus mendera dan tanpa henti.

" Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong lirih, Yunho mendongak cepat, diubahnya ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu itu lagi.

" Aku harus pergi... " Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho menatapnya, ingin rasanya dirinya menahan namja cantiknya ini pergi darinya dan meninggalkan luka itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Kenapa harus lebih dari sebelumnya ? Benar lebih dari pada luka yang digoreskan namja cantik ini satu minggu lalu. Dia bilang dia mencintai Yunho dan membuat Yunho berteriak hebat pada dunia, namun sekarang ? Setelah panggilan telpon itu, Jaejoong ingin pergi darinya, apa dia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya ? Hanya ingin melihatnya hancur lebih dari sebelumnya ? Ingin membuatnya lemah dan tak berdaya didepannya, apa dia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia seorang Jung Yunho sanggup takluk dihadapannya, bahkan dengan mudah dihancurkannya ? Jika memang itu yang berada dalam pikiran Jaejoong sekarang, maka Yunho benar-benar orang bodoh dan sangat tragis.

" Yun... " Panggil Jaejoong dan menyentuh wajah tampan yang terlihat suram itu dengan lembut. Yunho mencoba menatapnya dan berusaha tegar diatas semua luka hatinya yang kini menganga kembali.

" Pergilah... " Ucap Yunho pelan dan menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

" Aku akan pergi jika bersama mu... " Sahut Jaejoong dan menatap sayang Yunho yang terlihat rapuh. Yunho membelalakan matanya sesaat.

" You'r my boyfriend right ? Ku rasa aku harus pergi denganmu... " Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang bagaikan seorang malaikat namun juga seperti devil disisi lainnya. Yunho tercengang, namun kemudian terkekeh.

' Jika aku ' boyfriend ' buat mu maka siapa dia ? You'r lovely ? ' Jerit hati Yunho, dan tersenyum hambar. Dihelanya napasnya berat, entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, dan lagi dia sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya status hubungan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Apa cuma hanya seperti itu atau lebih ? Lebih dari pada mainan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sangat dicintainya.

" Aku akan meminjam mobil... "

" Tak perlu, kita akan naik taxi... Kajja... " Ucap Jaejoong dan menarik lengan namja yang rapuh karna rasa cintanya ini.

.

.

_At Mirotic Caffe..._

**YUNHO POV**

Ku amati namja yang berada didepanku ini. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit melihat semua ini, apa Jaejoong hanya bermain-main dengan ku dan sengaja melakukan ini ? Jika itu benar, sungguh aku benar-benar idiot. Sangat idiot !. Kenapa aku mudah saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, aku tau aku sangat mencintainya, dan tentang saran dari Yoochun, aku tau jelas itu tak akan bekerja, walau bagaimana pun juga aku terlalu mencintai Jaejoong, tapi sungguh andai ku tau akan menjadi seperti ini lagi. Aku tak akan biarkan dirinya menyentuh ku lebih dari pada tadi, membiarkan segalanya dikuasai olehnya, membiarkan hatiku menerima ungkapan cinta palsunya yang membuatku lebih sakit dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, aku hancur !

Ku hela napasku berat, kenapa aku sungguh bertingkah bodoh ? Kenapa aku mau mengikutinya kesini dan hanya menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat jantung dan hatiku berhenti berdetak dan menjerit kesakitan. Ribuan jarum rasanya terus menusuk-nusuk rongga dadaku, sesak. Sangat sesak sehingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja dari pada menyaksikan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri tentang ini.

" Yunho-sshi kenapa kau tak menyentuh makanan mu ? " Aku menatap tajam namja yang duduk disamping Jaejoong. Sungguh aku benar-benar idiot berada disini !.

" Aku sudah kenyang, mian " sahutku seadanya, bagaimana bisa aku memakan makanan ku sedangkan hatiku terlalu perih.

" Yaaa Yunnie harus makan, sini aku... "

" Aku sudah kenyang... " Potong ku cepat, Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata bulat besarnya. Aku menghela napasku.

" Sudahlah honey, mungkin Yunho-sshi memang sudah kenyang... " Tanganku mengepal sempurna dari balik meja, aku benar-benar panas mendengar kata yang diucapkan namja ini. God, kenapa tidak kau cabut saja nyawaku detik ini ? Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa riang bersama Jungmo ! Yaa Jungmo nama dari namja itu, namja yang sudah memiliki Jaejoong, dan aku hanya sebuah mainan buat Jaejoong.

" Hmm, aku sudah membelikan banyak oleh-oleh buatmu, kenapa kau belum mengambilnya dirumahku honey ? " Ku pejamkan mataku ketika tangan Jungmo membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong.

" Aku tak sempat kesana, tapi mungkin nanti malam aku akan mengambilnya, gomawoyo sudah membelikan banyak barang untukku... " Sahut Jaejoong riang. Sakit rasanya, sangat sakit. Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada ku ? Kenapa ?.

" Gwenchanayo, itu tak seberapa, love you... " Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Jungmo yang tersenyum manis setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Ku tatap Jaejoong yang melirik kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan..

" Hmmm... Love you... " Sahutnya membuat ku terbelalak sempurna, cukup sudah ! Cukup aku menjadi seorang pecundang dan hanya menonton pertunjukkan yang sangat hebat ini. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, sudah sangat cukup aku berada seperti orang bodoh dan idiot ditengah mereka.

" Yunnie mau kemana ? " Tanya Jaejoong heran ketika aku hendak menjauh dari meja mereka. Aku menoleh sepintas kearahnya yang sangat bingung. Bingung ? Heuh... Tidak tau kah dia kalau aku sangat terluka dengan perlakuannya. Apa dia itu sangat polos atau bodoh atau terlalu licik ?. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat.

" Gomawo Jaejoong~ah, gomawo buat luka yang sudah kau buat... " Ucap ku sarkastik dan kemudian berlalu menjauh dari mereka. Kupegang dadaku yang nyaris tak dapat ku rasakan lagi, sakit hingga mengaduh pun rasanya aku tak mampu.

Sesegeranya aku ingin pulang kerumahku. Merutuki nasib sialku, kebodohanku... Oh god, apa salahku hingga hukuman dan cobaan yang berat ini kau berikan padaku ?. Cairan bening menetes indah dari mata ku. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis untuk malaikat cantik itu, malaikat cantik yang sangat ku cintai.

" Jaejoongie, I will love you more than that... " Hanya kata itu yang mungkin bisa keluar dari mulut ku, mewakili seluruh perasaanku, perasaan ku yang tak akan pernah bisa berpaling lagi darimu.

***** END or TBC ( again ) ?**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca'y.

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, juga buat silent reader yang mungkin tidak ingin aku kenal dan disebutkan secara eril -read real- xD

**Spesial Thank Too :**

**Youleebitha | missjelek | nunoel31 | ifa. | YunHolic | azahra88 | rhiieZz | EMPEROR-NUNEO | hanasukie | lee sunri hyun | PhantoMirotiC | js-ie | KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny | nickeYJcassie | Myyunyun | xena hwang**.

.

.

**Review please ?**


End file.
